Mira
- Blue= }} |-|Armor= |-|Training= |-|Other= - Young= }} | caption = | alias = Lira | gender = Female | race = Diwata | ethnicity = 3/4 Diwata 1/4 Hathor | kingdom = Lireo | position = Princess of Lireo | affiliation = Sang'gre | status = Alive | fightingstyle = | weapon = | powers = Teleportation | actor = Kate Valdez Kariz Espinosa (young Mira) | debut = Episode 16; Chapter 19 | death = | final = }} Diwani is the daughter of Sang'gre Pirena. Switched in infancy with her cousin Lira by her mother, Mira grew up believing she was the true heir to the Diwata throne. She was the former heiress to Hathoria, designated by her grandfather, Hagorn, until Deshna, her half-aunt, replaced her position. Mira was designated as Queen Amihan's successor, when Encantadia's memories of Sang'gre Lira was completely wiped out by Bathalumang Ether, but this was presumed to be removed upon Lira's restoration. Appearance Mira follows the blue color scheme, the same as her supposed mother, Amihan. Mira's training outfit is white. A few days after she was declared heiress of Lireo, Mira adopted the red color scheme. When in battle, she dons her own combat armor which is similar to her mother, Pirena, but with slightly bulkier appearance. Personality Raised as the sole heiress of the Queen of Lireo, Mira grew up getting everything she wanted. She started having troubles when she grew up, for her character had been deemed unsuitable for queenship by the people around her. After her return from the world of the mortals, Mira became more mature and composed as a Diwata - receiving praise from Amihan that she is a suitable heiress to the throne despite Mira insisting that Lira, Amihan's real daughter, is the rightful heiress. She loathes her own mother, Pirena, due to the pain she felt of being used for the latter's ambitions. But Mira still yearns to be loved by her own mother, which Lira assured her will happen in the near future. Mira is pessimistic that her mother will change for the good. Mira inherited her mother's intelligence. Mira admitted to Lira that ever since they became friends, she became more concerned with Lireo and all of Encantadia; a trait that she will always cherish despite Lira's tendency to kid aroundEpisode 129. Mira is a pessimist causing her to always exercise caution; she became Lira's, her cousin, chief adviser despite some differences on resolving conflicts in Encantadia. History Infancy Mira was the daughter of Sang'gre Pirena and an unnamed diwata soldier. She was conceived as a part of her mother's plan to exchange her identity with that of her cousin's, Lira, daughter of her aunt, Queen Amihan of Lireo. Mira was born in Hathoria. When Pirena presented her to Hagorn, he said that he was glad that the child was born a member of the Kingdom of Hathoria, and named her Mira, after the best ore used in Hathoria's forge. Pirena said it was a beautiful name, but one which the child can never use, as she will be assuming another identity. Pirena secretly brought her daughter to Lireo and feigned reconciliation with her sisters. With the help of Gurna, she exchanges Mira with Lira. She cast a spell on Mira so that when others look upon her, especially Amihan, they would see Lira until she had grown up. Childhood When Mira grew up, she was trained by her aunts in combat. Pirena used these moments to bond with Mira, and she gets jealous when Amihan bonds with her. Mira was greeted by her mother and her aunts on her banyuhay, where she used her first power, teleportation. Eventually, Amihan started having an intuition that Mira was not her daughter. When Pirena heard about it, she manipulated Amihan into feeling guilty, so that from then on Amihan swore to love her daughter wholly. Mira sought to keep Amihan pleased with her by giving gifts. Pirena had advised her to do this so that Amihan would not seek to have other children, who will be Mira's rivals. Pirena's plans to attain power rested on the succession of Mira to the monarchy of Lireo. Prophecy Mira grew up to be a sweet but naive princess. She often played hide-and-seek with Ades. Mira was allotted a throne on Amihan's right. She welcomed her aunts when they returned from their trips outside the palace. When Danaya said they should start worrying because the Hathors had been idle for too long. Mira teased her for always thinking negatively. Amihan sends her away with Ades, so she could talk to her small council. Mira sometimes observes Amihan and tries to imitate her. Mira once accosted Banak and Nakba for playing in the palace. When they embraced her she softened up and decided not to report them anymore to Aquil. Pirena, who had been watching her, tells her not to soften up to such creatures if she wished to become queen of Encantadia. During an early training with Danaya, Danaya notices her lack of energy and sleepiness, and opines that Mira would never be prepared to become queen. Mira was annoyed and walks out. Aquil tells Mira not to take Danaya's words negatively. Danaya tells Aquil that Mira needs to be strong and able to take criticism, qualities she would not acquire if they always tolerate and mollify her. Mira wanders off into the forest, angered by Danaya's words. She felt Cassiopea's presence and was frightened when she saw her. She takes a fallen twig for defense, and tells Cassiopea to identify herself. Cassiopea replies that she is the Eye, and offered to look into her future. Mira agrees, and was amused when Cassiopea demanded payment. She did pay, and Cassiopea foretold that she would not be a queen, for she would give up Encantadia for a man. Mira refused to believe and left. Pirena noticed that Mira had been gone and tells the others. They organize a search, and eventually find her. Upon returning to the palace, Mira asked if there had already been a queen of Lireo who had a husband. Amihan replied that Lirean law forbade it, and reminds her of the fate of Minea and Raquim. Pirena heard the conversation and asked Mira what led her to think about love. Pirena learns of the prophecy and counsels Mira to kill the man, if she found him. In the human world Mira returns to Cassiopea and learns that the man she would fall for is in the human world, and the only way to get there would be the Key of Asnamon. Mira takes the key of Asnamon and goes to the human world. Because the key was missing, the diwatas were able to deduce that Mira went to the human world, and Amihan followed her. Mira wanders and becomes a curiosity to the people because of her clothes. She briefly bumped with her cousin Mila. Mira was accosted by the policemen for her eccentricity but she managed to get away. She got in trouble with some men, but Anthony saved her. Mira recognized him as the man Cassiopea had shown her, and runs away. Amihan later saves Mira from getting hit by a car. Mira was angered and was about to strike the car with her sword, but Amihan stopped her. Amihan and Mira went back to the portal, but Mira is still thinking of Anthony. Interest in the human world Upon returning to the palace, Mira expressed her interest to know more about the human world. Amihan learns of the prophecy that Mira had heard. Amihan makes Mira promise to consult her if she had such a problem again. Mira actively tried to get some permission or excuse to go to the human world, but she gets foiled. Because of this she often sulked in the royal court. Aquil and Imaw told Amihan of their opinion that Mira was not yet ready for the succession. Mira observed Alena's sadness at Ybarro's death and asked Amihan if that is what love does, and if it could also happen to her. Mira overheard when Pirena asked Imaw about the council's opinion on Mira. Imaw said that no one in the council believed that Mira is ready to be queen, and if necessary, an interim successor among the other Sang'gres would have to be appointed. Mira was hurt and runs into the forest, where she was greeted by Hagorn. Abilities Powers As a Sang'gre, Mira has the ability to teleport. Mira's eyes could be fieryEpisode 63 or glow with reddish light.Episode 70 Mira could summon the sword granted by Emre, at will.Episode 105 Other skills Being the granddaughter of Hagorn and daughter of Pirena, Mira inherited their sheer intelligence. She immediately deduced the possible actions of Queen Amihan to save Ybrahim and Sang'gre Pirena and their locations after realizing there is no one in SapiroEpisode 123. Weaponry Mira is proficient with using the sword. Her main weapon is the sword granted by Emre himself known as "Kamao ni Emre" based on the enchan letters written on its blade. Her armor is presumed to come from the vault of armor and weapons of Lireo, it is a bulkier version of Pirena's armor granted by the Fire Gem. Her sword is considered as a god-weaponNoel Layon Flores and it was able to stun a platoon of Hathors in a single stroke when Lira and Mira rescued Alena from HagornEpisode 129. Despite being a god-weapon, just like the Kabilan, its powers are not enough to kill the HadezarsEpisode 137, Relatives Hathor descent Diwata royal family Trivia *Mira and her cousin, Lira, were conceived on the same night. They were born on the same night that their grandmother, Minea, died. *Mira has the most diwata blood among the descendants of her grandmother Minea. Her mother was half-Hathor, her aunts were half-Sapiryan, while her cousin Lira is 3/4 Sapiryan and only 1/4 diwata. *Mira uses the blue color scheme now, unlike in the 2005 version, where she used red. Eventually, she adopted the red color scheme after she was declared as heiress. *Unlike in the original series, Mira, in the requel, becomes a close friend of Lira. Mira doesn't have ambitions to the throne and kept on insisting that Lira is the rightful heiress of Amihan, while the others were under Ether's curse. Later, Imaw blesses both Lira and Mira in order not to have friction or disagreement between the two. *Netizens believe Mira's cold shoulder treatment to Pirena, evident in Episode 119, is a consequence for Pirena's rebellion against Queen Minea, who suffered the same from Pirena herself despite Minea's genuine love and affection. *In the original series, Mira doesn't have her own actual combat armor nor any signature weapons. In this requel, she has acquired the sword from Emre, known as ''Kamao ni Emre. ''Her combat armor is similar to her mother, Pirena, but with slightly bulkier appearance.Episode 123 References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Hathor Category:Sang'gre Category:Royalty Category:Mixed ancestry Category:Supporting character